Camp Half-Blood needs a Doctor
by Doctor-Who-Guy-13
Summary: When Percy has a nightmare about the destruction of Camp Half-Blood, he tries to cast it aside. But how can he do that when a mysterious man crashes into the middle of the camp with a flying blue box, you have to expect somethings wrong.


Percy had just come from another game of Capture the flag. He had gotten so close to the enemy's flag before tripping and bashing his head against a rock, knocking him out cold. He was couldn't be more glad that no one had seen him fall over, that could have been embarrassing! At the moment he was sitting on his bed, all armour laid out on the floor of his room – a dark, freezing cold, temple-styled room with a massive Poseidon statue with water flowing from his hands into a huge bowl sunk into the floor. He lay in his bed and almost instantly fell into a deep dream. He was standing in the middle of a field. Wait… No not a field. It was Camp Half-Blood! Buildings had collapsed inwards; trees were burning in the night sky, illuminating most of the ruins. A part from the occasional bits of tree falling off, it was deadly silent. This wasn't like how it normally was. Something was obviously wrong, this was confirmed when as quick as a flash something gripped at his back collar, with an impossibly strong grip. He couldn't get away! A line of pain was slowly spreading across his body, causing him to scream in pain. The scream ripped through the silence like a knife through butter. It seemed like forever that he got enough strength up to break his t-shirt off of the grip. The pain instantly stopped as he span over to look at his assailant. What he saw was an impossible creature. It was a statue – a statue of an angel to be exact. But the hand was curled around an orange piece of cloth, a part of his t-shirt. The expression on the creature was horrendous. Like something you would see in a horror movie that was too scary to be allowed out into cinemas. It was an expression of pure violence and pain. It was worth than a thousand Ares'. As he stared at it neither of them moved. A million questions ran through his head. What was this? Why is Camp Half-Blood in ruins? Where is everyone? At that very moment he sprang up in his bed, soaking with sweat. His breathing slowly stopped as he tried to put it aside. Annabeth, his girlfriend, walked into his room and saw how bad in shape he was. She was wearing a generic Camp Half-Blood uniform, an orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood written on the top of it and jeans.

"What's wrong?" She asked half concerned half intrigued.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all..." I lied probably way too easily.

"Oh…" She trailed off as if she could see straight through my lie and thinking about what had really happened. "Well, its breakfast; you better get ready, because I am not saving you anything this time!" She teased before spinning around and walking out of the room towards the mess hall

She left the room and Percy couldn't help thinking maybe he should try this by Chiron, but it was breakfast now and he could NOT miss it this time, he was hungry like a wolf! He quickly threw on any orange T-shirt and quickly ran out into the refreshing, camp-fire air. The smell of bacon and egg flew through the air like a delicious hook pulling him over to the kitchen. He ignored the temptation and instead walked across the trodden mud on the floor towards the mess hall. I sat down next to Grover, Grover being my best friend. He has curly black hair and normally wears joggers and a hoodie. Oh yeah… And he has two horns growing out of his head. Did I mention he is a satyr? A half goat, half human hybrid. As I sat on the wooden bench, a wood nymph came over to me and gave me exactly what I wanted, blue bacon with a few blue sausages. I quickly devour it all up, obviously hungry from my nightmare. I then say the simple words "Goblet soda." And start to drink up the soda that has now filled my goblet. I let out a sound of nourishment and then look towards Grover.

"Wow dude, hungry much?" He asked, still a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I had a stress-full night okay?" I asked, still with a little bit of soda in my mouth. Just then a loud crash came from outside. Everyone's head turned simultaneously towards the centre of the noise. I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran towards it. I got there quickly before anyone else to find a large blue box dug into the ground with a stream of pulled-up grass leading towards it. It must have fallen from the sky or something. I slowly approached it and tried to open the doors, it was locked. Just then the door flew open followed by a large cloud of steam and smoke blasted into my face, making me fall backwards. By this point everyone had crowded around it, with me and the box in the middle. A few seconds after the cloud of gas had come out a man jumped out of the doors. It was on its side with the doors facing towards the sky, so the man had to grab the sides of the box to pull him out. He wore a tweed jacket with a white t-shirt and a blood red bowtie. Covering his legs he had tight jeans. He would of looked pretty weird, but he looked even stranger because nearly all of his clothes had been ripped in some way or another. His top was in shreds, his tweed jacket wasn't as bad with just a few rips, but his jeans had been completely shredded. His dark-brown hair was in a complete mess, it wildly was spread out across his head like a road-kill wig.

"Um, who are you and why are you here?" I asked, not really sure what to do when he told me.

"Well then," He said in quite a relaxed voice even when I had my celestial bronze sword raised at his neck, "My name is The Doctor, and all of you are in terrible, terrible danger."


End file.
